The present invention relates to data storage, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and computer program products configured for dynamically mounting storage volumes.
In a multi-cluster environment, a copy of a volume is stored at multiple sites or clusters. Each cluster may be electronically connected to other clusters via an Ethernet wide area network (WAN) for synchronous and asynchronous volume replication. When two or more copies of a volume are configured for synchronous mode replication, data may be written to the hosting clusters in parallel using explicit or implicit synchronization points.
User-configured policies may dictate how the two or more copies of the synchronously replicated volume may be opened under specific circumstances.